


Scars

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Slytherin Petunia, Witch Petunia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Petunia is a witch who gets put in Slytherin. She learns dark spells to protect herself which frustrates Severus who wants to protect her.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fascinated by this pairing lately. I'll probably write more for this AU later.

Petunia loved being a witch and a Slytherin. She learned a lot of forbidden spells and information in the house, and she wasn’t alone like Lily was over in Gryffindor. The only drawback was how protective Severus was over her. He taught her a lot of the dark spells she knew to defend herself, and then seemed embarrassed and frustrated when she used them when he was there to protect her.

                She watched as Severus’s roommates left the dorm. He should be alone now. She might worry more about how much she knew about Severus’s schedule and habit if anyone else found, but they’d grown as more than just her sister’s friend over the past couple years that he got sorted into the same house as her.

                The cool thing about learning so many untaught spells was that she had a way around the block on the boys dorm. Severus was going to be even more pissed when he found out. Rather he would beg her for the spell or not was the question. She casually used the spell and went up before unlocking Severus’s dorm room door- don’t ask how she knew which one it was.

                Severus had his back to the door and his shirt was off and were those scars? She tilted her head as he spun to look at her with a panicked expression. He was tangled up in his robe in the next moment as he desperately tried to tug it on. Petunia noticed a couple more scars on his chest, especially a noticeable one by his ribcage.

                “Petunia- what- how- you shouldn’t be here.” He struggled a little more with his robes until she sighed and came to help him out of it. He turned bright red as she did, looking at her with a wary look. “What are you doing here?”

                “I can protect myself Severus. You don’t need to be my knight in shining armor, and I’d appreciate it if you stopped trying so hard to be.”

                He looked at her with what looked like star-struck eyes. She’d thought he had a crush on Lily with how much he’d hung around and tried to stay around their house. There were more reasons for that, she supposed.

                “But you’re a muggle born, and I have Prince blood; they respect me a little more.”

                “They walk all over you, Severus. That’s not respect.” He sagged at that. She put an arm around him, and she whispered in his ear, “You know my parents want to kidnap you and make you their son, right?”

                It was only on the way out the door that she turned and commented on his scars. “You don’t exactly seem the accident prone type, Severus. You’re too wary and cautious for it.” She didn’t see his reaction to that. She did have to eat before class after all.


End file.
